


Tears of What?

by TheEmu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmu/pseuds/TheEmu
Summary: El is the happiest little girl ever on her first Christmas, but Mike is sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has no relation whatsoever to my other fics, this is just a short little one I thought of last night and didn't want to try to tie it into the story in my other series.

She stared out the fogged up window with her big brown eyes, chewing on some red and green gummy candy she had been given. When she wasn’t chewing, she had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her, as she watched the pretty white lights glimmering in the dark sky. She was the happiest thirteen year-old girl in the world at the moment.

Yet he was crying. On the opposite side of the room, being as discrete as he could be. Mike didn’t used to cry often. Before her disappearance, he had only cried a few times in his twelve years, but after she left, he cried himself to sleep every night, and he hadn’t again cried since her reappearance. Until now. Now he cried. One would think he would be the happiest little boy on the planet. The girl he had a huge crush on was experiencing her very first Christmas, and was so happy. It did make his heart flutter, to see her like this, but it also brought a great sadness to him.

‘She shouldn’t be this happy,’ he thought to himself. ‘She should have been here for every other Christmas. Here, with me. Not in a lab, where she was experimented on. SHE WAS A PERSON! She IS a person. This should be just another Christmas for her. It wasn’t fair.’ Mike cried harder, but thankfully she was too focused listening to the faint Christmas songs in the background.

“Mike!” she squealed. “It started SNOWWWING!” After a second passed and she heard no response, she heard a sniffle, and turned her head. She saw Mike looking at her, face red and filled with tears. All joy immediately left her face and she mirrored his sadness in her big, beautiful eyes.

This made Mike mad. Mad at himself. ‘Well look at that, you fucking idiot! Now you ruined her Christmas. Her first fucking Christmas.’ He quickly stood up, and started running to his room. He tripped halfway up the stairs and he didn’t feel the energy to get up.

El ran after him as soon as he got up, and stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him laying uncomfortably across multiple steps, loudly sobbing now. “Mike?” she questioned in her softest, purest voice. She started creeping slowly up the steps. “Mike, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Not knowing what to say, he turned his head and looked towards her. She quickly hurried up to him, and knelt down by his side, rubbing his back with her hand.

“I—I don’t know what’s wrong. I just—I just feel sad. For you,” Mike confessed.

“But why? Christmas is fun, why do you feel sad? And why is it for me?” the girl questioned.

“I feel sad because…” he started. “I don’t know, it’s stupid. It’s stupid that this is your first Christmas. I just wish you were here for all the other Christmases. But you were being kept like an animal. In the lab…” he stopped again as the tears flooded his eyes again. She shared some of the tears.

“It’s okay, Mike. I’m okay. I’m here now,” she said softly, emphasizing the ‘now.’ “I’m happy, Mike. You make me happy. I can’t be happy if you’re sad like this.”

Mike knew his sadness was dumb. He couldn’t really help how he felt, he just felt sad for her. Mike finally smiled, and El wiped his tears from his eyes, and gave him a long, deep, kiss.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered, pulling away.

“I love you, El. Merry Christmas,” he replied.

The two smiled at each other and walked back downstairs, hand in hand. El returned to her position sitting on the chair, knees up close to her chest, and Mike joined her, sitting on the other side of the chair, legs resting on the chair’s armrests, by El’s back.

This time, instead of looking out the window, she looked at him. And he looked back at her, and smiled, before looking back out the window. Now he was happy. She made him happy, and he made her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be working on the third fic in my series today, hopefully I will have it done by tomorrow?


End file.
